


RodeOmens - Western Horror Art

by Callus_Ran



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eldritch, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Crowley, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spooky, Western, birch trees have eyes, kind of, rodeomens, western horror vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran
Summary: Art to inspite RodeOmens folks to write sth for it. It is simply a ploy.My friend @MovesLikeBucky has already written amazing thing for it, called Feel that Lonesome Chill: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197506
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Can't no preacher man save my soul





	RodeOmens - Western Horror Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassieoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/gifts), [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/gifts), [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts), [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/gifts).




End file.
